Struggles In Teenage Life
by XxHannahHightopsxX
Summary: Kora, Mario's Daughter Just wants to Know who Her Mother is. Pauline, Mario's Fiancee and Kora's friends at school, are just making her times worse. Will Mario Ever tell her who Her mother is? Or will she find out herself?
1. Kora's Struggles

_**Hey! First EVER fan fic, so please Give me Reviews, and support! Thanks!**_

Kora Stood outside of her house, waiting for something... anything to happen. Her life was so dull. Nothing more interesting than that.

Who Is Kora Might you ask? Well, She was the "Nobody Girl" That everyone made fun of at any possible attempt. Always Making Fun of her last Name, which was "Mario" Because the name "Kora" Wasn't italian.

She would always ask her father why she was named Kora, and he always replied,

"Your Mother Picked It out before you where born.I decided to pick that name."

Which led to another question, always buzzing around in her Head...

"Who is My Mom?"

Kora asked him, but all he would ever do was go to his room, or somewhere he could be alone. It was just sad all around.

A Car Pulled Up to Her, as she Peered inside and noticed it was her Uncle. "Hey Luigi." She Giggled. He was always making her laugh someway. It always brightened up her day.

"Hey Kora.." He laughed back, Getting out of the car, Hugging the girl as she followed him inside. "I think he's in the livingroom..." Kora finnished, watching him dart into the Livingroom, while she just took off her jacket, and went into her room.

Plopping down on her bed, she opened up the lock she was given twelve years ago, with a Picture of her Mom and dad In it... You couldn't get much of a glipmse at the woman on the photo, because it had been torn so many times, it was to crinckled to know if she was young, or 308. Shutting it, and letting hang from her neck, she went over to her Laptop, and Sighed.

"Time For Homework..."

One of the Many Perks of going to Mushroom Middle school was the fact they where rich enough, to allow homework on a laptop, with accusive cheeting. That was a given.

First Problem...

4m+5=14

(-4) (-4)

M+5=10

(-5) (-5)

M=5

Problem solved...

Setting her Laptop down, she gazed out the window, looking at the Castle. She had always Dreamed of going there, Meeting the Princess Herself. How amazing would that be? Just to get a handshake, or Maybe, if she was lucky, a conversation! Ohh! She could just imagine it now! Suddenly, A Red mustang pulling into the driveway caught her eye. Kora scowled as she rolled her eyes and Left the window to go downstairs.

It was Pauline. Kora Hated her, but he knew her father loved her, so she didn't speek of it. And No, Pauline wasn't misunderstood. She thought he was a Gold Digger. Her Father wasn't rich, but had more than enough money to provide.

Putting on her fake smile, she scurried down the steps, to see Pauline in the livingroom, sitting with Mario, and Luigi, who thought of Pauline the same way She did.

"There's The greatest girl in the world," Mario said, Opening his avalible arm, Allowing Kora a spot on her Fathers shoulder.

Pauline Gasped. "Arnt you forgeting somebody?" She smirked.

"Yes I am, RosiePosie." He said, touching her nose as they began ti giggle flirtausously. Kora and Luigi Gaged, Turning there heads.

"I'll be right back. I've got to grab something from my room." Mario Stated, Standing up, Heading to his room. Luigi Followed him, as Kora Became frusturated, as she mouthed to him,

" Why Leave ME?"

He just rushed out of the room. Turning around slowly, Kora watched as Pauline Filed her nails. "Ah, see Kora? The trick To a Mans heart Is Nails..."

Kora shuttered at the thought... "Whatever you say..."

"Don't get smart with me Missy. I can, And will Ground you!" She Finnished, Continuing with her nails.

"Uhm, I'm Quite shure you cant do that. You dont Own me... My dad does... And If you ground me, I won't listen."

Grabbing the Red Nail-Polish, Pauline smirked with a giggle. "Want To Say that Again?" She continued, Putting it on.

"Shure.. YOU DON'T OWN ME, YOU ARN'T MY BOSS!" Kora shouted, standing up, getting rather close to her face.

Pauline took the Polish brush and whiped it accross her cheek, as she Heard Marios concerned Trot coming from the hallway.

"Oh, HoneyBear! Look What 'Kora' Did to me!" Pauline Pouted, Jumping from her seat, ito her dads arms.

"Kora? You did this?!?" He Yelled, Pointing to the polish, He thought was Blood which made a streak on her face.

"I Didn't Do I-"

"No, Im sick of you treating Pauline Like Trash! She's almost your Mother!" He gasped, Firmly Glaring at her. "SHE WILL NEVER BE MY MOM!" Kora shouted, Making Mario's Face, almost as red as his Hat. "Thats It! Your GROUNDED!" He wailed, watching Kora Push Mario aside, and rush to her room, with tears in her eyes.

Slamming the door behind her, She looked up out her window, at the first star she saw above the castle.

"Mom, I wish you where here now... You'd care.. Right?"

Kora Cried herself to sleep, as her dream filled her heart with joy.

_**Please Review! I'd love to Hear your thoughts! FIRST EVER CHAPTER WRITTEN! WOW! :-)**_


	2. Growing Pains

**Back! Okay, Thanks for the reviews! I know I can do alot better, But... You know how that goes! :-) **

**Disclaimer : Own School Kids, Kora, And..... Maybe a Teacher or two.. (Butterfly Fly away NOT MINE! Hannah Montanas... Sorry, I needed a short emotional song!)Oh, And there's a little Piece of the Movie twilight in there, So lol Enjoy!**

_"Mom!" Kora Yelled, Running towards a figure in the distance. Her hair was about waist length, and was quite skinny._

_Opening her Arms, She Embraced Kora in a big hug, laughing all the while. "Momma, Dont EVER leave My side!" Kora Shouted, through tears she was crying on her shirt. (Like Muffling)_

_The woman Laughed. "Honey, No Matter what Happens, I know your strong. Show everyone YOU are..."_

_"How would I do that?" She continued, tears rolling down her face as she clutched The womans shirt, in her sweaty palms. "You'll Be okay withought me.... I'll see you soon...Dont worry." She replied, sitting down, resting Kora's head on her lap, running her hands through her hair, as she began to sing._

_I tucked You In, Turned out the light,_

_Kept you safe and sound at Night,_

_You, always depended, on that..._

_You brushed your teath and combed your hair,_

_He had to drive you everywhere,_

_He was always there when you looked back...._

_He had to do it all alone,_

_Make a Living,_

_Make a home._

_Must have been, as hard, as He could Do,_

_And when you couldnt sleep at night, scared things wouldn't turn out Right,_

_I'd hold your hands and sing to you,_

_Catarpillar in the tree, How you wonder who you'll be,_

_Cant go far but you, can always dream, Wish you may and Wish you might,_

_don't you worry hold on tight, I promise you, their will come a day,_

_Butterfly Fly away...._

It Lulled her into awakening. She thought it was weird. In Dreams, when your sleepy, you wake up. Her eyes Fluttered open, as she Groaned, Knowing she had school today. Putting on a "Mushroom Middle" Shirt, and a pair of jeans, she rushed down the stairs. Passing Her dad's room, he couldnt help but scowl as she saw Pauline and Mario... them laying together... It made her want to throw up...

Jumping into the livingroom, she noticed Luigi, Passed out on the couch. Grabbing an Orange off the counter, she tossed it at Luigi's head, Making him wake up.

"Ow! Kora!" He whispered loudly, Rubbing his forehead. "Thats for getting me Grounded!" she retorted.

"What did I do?"

"Left me in the room with a Chain chomp of his Chain.." She mummbled, picking up an apple in the bowl she had gotten the orange from. "Look, I don't know why Your mad at me.. your the one who scratched her face so hard it made her bleed!"

Koras face went sour. "I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HER! THAT WAS NAILPOLISH! I swear, we need an x-ray by our door so she cant bring in fake blood, or a fake gun next time, and pretend im shooting her in the head..."

"Kora, I'm sorry but I just... I hate being around her! Egghh" Luigi finnished, Shivering at the end.

"Tell Me about it! Shes about to be my mother... Well, By Law...Sort of.." She didnt always know who her.. Legal mother would be once her Dad Married Pauline, But she hoped it would still be her Birth mother... Kora felt connection to her... Even though she had no Idea who she was, Kora knew she was important.

"Well, Dont worry about that now... I gotta get going. Tell Your dad I said bye.." He Said, Streching up and grabbing his jacket.

"Hey, Luigi?"

"Yea?" He said turning around to face Kora. "Can you give me a ride to school?"

"What about your dad?"He Said, with a look of shock. Kora rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Im only grounded..."

Luigi rolled his eyes to as he led her out to the car with her bookag and her Apple, Which She threw away.

~At School~

'Third floor... Room 308... Mr. Ware..." Kora recited in her head. She loved knowing exactly where to go, exactly when, and who or what teacher or people where there. Putting Her books in her locker, she grabbed Out her science things, (Pencil, TextBook, Pen, Notebook, Planner.) And shut it, as she went to First Period class.

"Okay class... I'm Going to hand back papers, but first I'd like to introduce a new member to the classroom..." Mr. Ware Began, making half the class groan, and the other half chirp.

"Everyone, Id Like you to Meet, Jounior." All the Girls Mouths dropped when they saw him. Kora, Overhearing a random Coversation one of the ten girls was having, it made her raise an eyebrow.

"He Is H.O.!"

She just rolled her eyes. "Yes. And you may sit..." All the girls Cross their fingers as he paused. "By... Cooper, And Morgan."

Morgan Smiled.. Not a huge smile, but like, a cute little.. tiny smile, as he gave a smaller than she did smile, he sat down. Morgan Was Probably Kora's only friend.... They hung out alot, and went to the Mall, and... Regular things normal teenage Girls Do together.

"Alrighty, now lets start our lesson!" Mr. Ware annouced, laughing a bit as he watched us all open up our notes.

About Ten Minutes into class, Kora looked up, to See Jounior staring right at her. Looking back and forth from her Notes and Jounior, Kora slummped into her seat. He just didnt stop. She just wanted this class to end...

~Next Period~

Walking into Home Ec., Kora Stopped by the Fan right in front of the door. She noticed Jounior, and gave him a smile.

The He suddenly shuddered as he smelt her aroma. She sniffed her hair.. 'Cherry...' She thought.

Rolling her eyes a tad, she just sat in the the front row, and waited for Mrs. Cincion to come in the room, and start the lesson.


	3. New Kid, Or Spy?

_**Hey! I'm BACK! YEAY! Review Please!**_

"Okay, Well as you know, today we will be assiggning Partners." Mrs. Cincon began, folding up a slip she held in her palm. Morgan Looked back, in my direction, as I smiled and mouthed,

"Be My Partner?"

Noticing her, twiddling with a strand of hair, begining to giggle, Kora looked behind her, to see Jounior, smiling at Morgan.

She turned around, and thought of two things...

'Why Was Morgan choosing him, over her,"

"Why was Jounior Smiling?"

Kora Knew he had only been here for first period, but he didn't seem like a, "Smiley" kind of guy... No 'Koopa' ever was... Well, that she had ever known.

She snapped into reality when she heard her call Morgans name called. ''And.... Mike.'' She heard after, also with her moaning, grabbing her bag, and shoving Kora out of the way.

Kora Gasped to herself, followed by giving Morgan an almost invisible scowl, and frowning as she slumped on her hand.

"Kora, and..... Ah, Jounior."

Kora felt as if everyone was staring at her... Sinking into her seat, She felt a tap on he back. Turning around, she noticed a paper airplane that had gotten stuck in her hair. She unwraped it, and it said:

_HEY! _

_How could you steal My spot? Ug!_

_Well, You owe me and Ur gonna help me out._

_Tell him how good of a person I am, and GET ME TO GO OUT WITH ME!_

_~MoMoMorgan. _

Kora rolled her eyes as she crumppled up the note, and was shiocked to see him staring at her.

"Eha!" She softly gasped, slumping down even further, noticing who she gasped at.

"You......Seem... Depresed.." He mannaged to whisper, through his gridded teeth, which had been opened, as he didnt want to scare her.

"Oh, Look... He talks..." She giggled, laying her head down again. "Well, I uh.....I'm su..posed to... I guess..."

Kora looked up with a smirk-ish smile. "You really want to talk to me? The low Loser girl?"

"Low loser Girl?"

Kora turned her head.... "Ever since I was born My lifes been Messed up."

Jouniour rose a brow... "Huh?"

"I never knew my mom, and I have always been picked on.."

Jounior didnt ask anymore questions, just sulked back ito his seat for the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang, Jounior rushed to the bathroom and dialed his cell.

_"Dad? If Found her.."_


	4. Bratty Morgan

_**THANK YOU! SOO MUCH TO ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK! :-ppppp :-)))))**_

Kora was enraged... Completley frusturated, especially with Mrs. Cincons choice... She'll Admit... She though Jr. was cute, but.... It felt so wrong when she thought how much the other girls LOVED him, and how she minaswell give up now... He could go out with anoyone, EXCEPT her.... It was just Natures way. Or so she thought.

Dropping her Pencil, she looked over to Morgan, who was doing her hair, in the reflection of the Beaker. (They Where IN THE NEXT CLASS! *duhh*) Rolling her eye, Kora decided she'd be the one to make thiss better. "So.... Morgan! Want to catch up, maybe next Saturday? Mall?" Forgetting she was grounded. Morgan turned her head and gave Kora a scowl. "Uh, No. Ive Got Plans." She said, Acting like one of those wird popular cheerleaders. Kora's mouth dropped. "But.... Wait, Plans? With Who?"

Looking back, she leaned in as if to be telling a secret, and said:

"Nun Ya'."

Kora had it.. This was getting to be to much, and she had only met JR. TODAY! He wasnt that good looking...

Tears almot fell from her eyes she was hurt so bad.

She felt alone...

Morgan was her only friend, and now even she caught the "Jell Bug" as they called it, "Jealousy".

Why would Morgan be jealous of her? She only said 3 SCENTENCES TO HIM!

"Okay, Class, I'd Like you to welcome your new classmate, Jr." Gadd Annouced again, making the girls giggle.

"WE KNOW! HES BEEN HERE LIKE THREE PERIODS!" Someone shouted, making more laughter burst amongst the class.

Jr. Even laughed a bit, as he sat down next to a boy named Joey. Joey was one of the team's all stars. And no, the main sport wasn't.. well the BEST thing you could be qualified for, was the team "Pre-Olimpics", which was like the olipics, only easier courses.

He sat accross from us.

Morgan was so lot in him, the experement was likely to take a turn for the worst.

Pouring the vinegar, with a complete anti-substace, was probaby a bad thing to do. It EXPLODED. Everywhere.

The Mess?

Destroyed half the lab, and.... Wow..

Morgan suddenly looked around the room, and gave the beaker to Kora as she screamed. Gadd rushed into the room.

"WHA??? KORA!"

Kora's eyes wided, and her mouth dropped. "I didn-"

"NONE OF THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS LAB COSTS? MORE THAN YOUR DAD CAN PAY, I'LL TELL YOU THAT!" Gadd shouted, Grabbing her arm, rushing her to the office.

Nobody looked at Morgan... Just sat in scilence. Jounior turned his head to Morgan, as she was doodling in her planner.

He noticed on the outside, It wrote, KorKora's E-Mail: KoraMario555Shroomhoo!.com

He quickly worte on his claw. He thought it would come in handy tonight.

"Kora, I thouht we went over this...." Kora Had tears in her eyes, welled up from the crying. "I'm afraid Your dad's on his way..."

Her heart sank... She hated moments like this... esspecially when it wasn't her fault.

"Speaking of him, I here he's here... Just wait a moment..." The Vice-Principal sighed, getting The Main Principal, Miss Conaway.

It was a moment of two, before he came in, with a look of dissaproval on his face. "What Now?" He smirked, sitting down , staring her down. "Me getting Blammed...."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Is that what? Well, Who's framing you for getting a ride here withought my permission?" He continued. It was almost as if you could hear him breathing.

"Luigi Probably. That reminds me, Do we still have Oranges left?"

His Face went sour. "LOOK Kora, We cant keep this act up! I mean, Really! Whats wrong with you. "

Kora stood up from her seat. "ME? YOUR THE ONE LOCKING LIPS WITH THAT WOMAN, I SHARE NO RELATION TO, WHO ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOUVE GOT MORE MONEY THAN HER LAST BOYFRIEND, WHO LIVED IN A FLIPPIN' BOX! SHE'S GOLD DIGGER!" Kora yelled, finnaly letting all her emotions as Mario stood up to her to.

"Well..." Miss Conaway Fake laughed, standing in the open doorway, as they both turned their heads towards her.

Kora ran from the room, tears in her eyes. Mario looked down and sighed. 'Kora!" He yelped, rushing out the room to find her.

Pauline sat in the Livingroom with Luigi.

She was doing her nails.. Wow.

"Daisy got nails like me?" She questioned, showing him her nails she had just perfected. Luigi got a horrible image in his head, as he was saved by the door, which flied open , to Kora, Yelling.

"I DONT CARE! JUST GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" She yelled rishing into her room slamming the door. "Wow, Whats up with her?" Pauline asked, pretending like she cared.

Mario Scowled at her as he walked to his room and slammed the door in her face.

_" Bleep! "_

Kora looked over at her computer, which had her ShroomSpace (MySpace) wall up, showing she had a new IM. Raising an Eyebrow, she awnsered the IM. It said,

_MysticBeing ~ I know Who your mother is..._

Replying slowly, she typed,

_KaKaKora~ Ehr.. Who Is this, and Do I know you?_

_" Bleep! "_

_MyticBeing~ This Is.... A Witness. I just wanted to help you...._

_KakaKora~ Okay..... So, Who is My mom?_

She Typed, knowing this person was a fake.

_MysticBeing~ Whoa, Hold on a moment.... It dosent come free._

Kora's Mind was puzzled, ut she was still curious.

_KaKaKora~ Mkay', what?_

_MysticBeing~ Be My Girlfriend...._

Kora's Mouth dropped her jaw... She knew this wasnt safe! who was this stranger to ask her this? She hovered her mouse over the X square, when it went,

_"Beep"_

_MysicBeing~ Wait, I'll prove it. Meet Me in Home Ec. Tommorow in room 305._

Her eyes widened. Room 305 WAS home ec. .... Stupidly, She wrote back,

_Okay._

_"MysticBeing HAS logged off."_

_Laying back in her bed, Kora thought, and thought... then fell asleep in her thoughts..._


	5. Jouniors POV Side of the situation

_**Hi! Tell Me, Is this a bit early to do another chappie? IM JUST SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS STORY! :-D Anywhoo, You all ARE GREAT! * im talking to all of you who left comments/Reviews* It MEANS ALOT! Esspecialy as a newbie. :-)**_

_**Her it is, Chapter 5. Jounior's POV.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Own Morgan, Teachers, Kids at school, and Poor old Kora! **_

_**(Just to let you know, This Chapter ISNT in his POV, its just where we focus mainly on him!)**_

"Ehahaha..." Bowser Laughed, Looking in the face of his son, he was so proud of. "You've found her, my own Flesh and Blood."

Jounior stood in a row, along with his Brothers and sister, who if they wern't koopas, looked like they where going out for war. This was a Main, Every- Morning thing. Like a confrence... I guess that how you could put it.

"Ha! I cant believe it.... My plan worked.... Now, Have you come up with the rest?" He continued, standing in front of Jounior who looked at him, pondering uf he would like his Idea or not. "Well- I Uh...".. Wendy leaned forward, along with Roy who was behind her, trying to catch a glipse of the conversation. "Spit It out boy! Yes, Or no?!?"

"We-ll YEA, but uh..." Jounior began, putting his arm behind his back.

"Okay then, Tell me." Bowser smirked, not believing his sons theroy. "Tell You?" He questioned, just receving a nodd from Bowser, and an Egar Ludwig. Morton slapped his forehead when he did that... So embarassing. Even in his own house.

"I- I asked her out..."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" They all shouted, Knocking Ludwig off his feet, making Morton laugh, but he suddenly stopped when he saw his dads face. "WHY? YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO CAPURE HER, SO WE COULD GET MARIO HERE, AND DEFEAT HIM!"

"HEAR ME OUT DAD!" Jr. shouted, moving from the line he was currently standing in."I get her to date me, by telling her who her mother is, and then-"

"HER MOTHER!?!?!?!" Jounior Backed up slowly.... "Y-Yea,"

"WE CANT DO THAT JUNIOR! Agh, AND TO THINK I WAS PROUD OF YOU!"

"Hey! I did find the girl, and besides... I would lure her here, and Mario would have to come looking for her sometime!"

Bowser was quiet for a moment or two. He huffed. "Alright... I'll take chances... But if it dosent work-"

"I know, I know.... Grounded..."

Walking into the school, he grumbled a bit, remembering his plan... Kora had said OKAY, but... He was still a bit nervous, because she had no Idea it was him. Grunting as he sat down, Morgan looked up at him, with an ever so seducive smile. "Hey," She said, giggling a bit. Jr. Nodded, slightly, looking around for Kora. "Uh, I'm Down here..." Morgan said, shocked at his loss of attention twards her. He rolled his eyes as he replied, "Who said I cared about you?"

Morgans Mouth dropped to the FLOOR after she heard what he said.

She got what was comming to her...

~~~SECOND PERIOD~~~

Sitting in the Home ec seat, Jounior Tapped his claws on the desk, as he saw her walk in. She handed Miss Cincion a paper, and then sat down, scrunched up in a seat, as she let out a stuttered sigh.

Jounior got a Pice of paper from his binder, and wrote on it, and folded it, as small as it could get, thwn placed it in front of Kora. She looked up at him, as she slowly unwrapped it. It Said :

_MysticBeing~ Hey, Remember our deal?_

Kora Looked back up, with her eyes wide, and mouth open. "You! Wan- want to ask ME out???" She said loud, but got softer, when she noticed Morgan look up.

He just looked at her, with his big blue eyes, as Kora smiled, and Bit her lower lip. She wrote on the note, and folded it back up, exactly the same way he did. He opened it up, and It read:

_Yea.... :-)_

He crumpled it up, and gave her a devious smile. Blushing a bit, she looked away.

"Okay, Today we will be making Funnel cakes!" Miss Cinncion began. "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" Could be heard, as Kora looked at Jounior, and smiled too. "Okay, We only have five kitchens, so I'm going to need three per group. I'll let you guys pick, but if you cant, I'll have to pick, so.. choose now." Kora turned her body. "Take it where partners?" She laughed, as she blushed madly. "Yea, We're also working together on this assighnment." He chuckled, making her smile. Soon, all the People where in groups of three, and Morgan, had to work with Jr. and Kora.

Grabbing an apron and washing her hands Morgan, grabbed the list while Kora and Jounior laughed while splashing themselves.

Funnel Cakes

* 2 eggs

* 1 1/2 cups milk

* 2 cups sifted flour

* 1 tsp. baking powder

* 1 tsp. salt

* 2 cups vegetable oil

* cinnamon sugar

"Hm.." he said to herself. Grabbing the list, she went to the cabnet, and got the ingredients.

**Jouniors POV *SHORT***

'Wow, This is all I need to do? Shes Melting in my little finger!"

**END ! NO POV! *Told you it was short...***

~~~ Sitting down, Taking an bite of the cake, Kora started to fan her face... "I- I s it just me, or... or is it getting really hot in here?" She stuttered, begining to gulp for air. "You.. Okay?" Jounior asked, setting down his piece, except for Morgan, whom started to laugh. "MORGAN! YOU KNOW IM ALERGIC TO PENUTS!" She shouted, catching the attention of Miss Cincon, who came over and rushed her to the nurses office.... Morgan was going too far with this, And Jouniors plan is falling off the tracks...

**HEY! THANKS FOR READING, NOW.... UH.. A REVIEW? THNX! YALL ARE SO AWSOME! I MITE HAVE TO GIVE YALL REVIEWS! :-))))) **


	6. Alone Time

**Hey! I'm back, and want to THANK 2 PEOPLE ****SPECIFICLY**** because they are awsome, and chose to review EVERY CHAPPIE! **

**GlitterBunny**

**LadyThunderwavePrimeX**

**YUP! THANKS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, WHICH WOULD BE,**

**"Alone time" **

Looking down on herself, Kora sighed. She had taken a Pill, which made the swelling go down dramaticly. She felt so emmbarrased. She felt tears begin to well up in her Dark blue eyes. She knew her father was still angry at her, and there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

Loging onto her "IM" account, she just wished and prayed, Jounior would be on. Even though, she still had no idea about what was really going on, Jounior made it look all to in her pinname, followed by her password, she waited for a sighn that showed she had logged in. It quickly popped up. Sighing, she cliked on, "Online Friends"

It showed, "Online"

"MysticBeing"

_BING!_

_MysticBeing~Kora, I forgot to tell you who your mother was..._

She was surrprised he was so fast at typing. She gave a smile of excitement.

_KoKoKora~Okay, I'm all ears! :)_

_MysticBeing~ Well, Maybe we could disscus this over Dinner? CaraMae, My Treat?_

Kora Frowned a tad. She was grounded, and couldnt get ungrounded. No matter what she did, apperently Pauline had a different way of things. If SHE EVEN BROUGHT IT UP, Pauline could give her three times what Mario would have given her. Bitting her lower lip, she rest her hands on the keys.

_MysicBeing~ Hey, You there?_

_KoKoKora~ Yea, Hold on a moment..._

_BING!_

_MysticBeing~ Sure..._

Slowly standing up from her keyboard, she walked down the stairs. Her dad was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Dad?" She questioned, standing at the end of the hallway. He Sighed, and set down his magazine. "Yes Kora?"

Stuttering for a moment, her thoughts where in a bizzle. "Well, I was thinking, maybe I could be ungrounded maybe tonight, for a special occasion..."

He moaned a bit, as he asked sarcaticly, "Is it A School Function?"

"W-ell, uh, n-"

"Family emergency?"

"N-No"

"Then No." He said.

"Uh! Come on dad! This could be a once in a life time chance! I mean, this guy is funny, smar-" She cut her self off, as she realized where she was trailing off to. Mario set one of his hands on his knee. "There's a boy involved?" He said, tone, crimping up a bit.

Kora's eyes just trailed downward as she whimpered a bit. "KORA! Really? Why? You know you wouldnt be alowed out! why would you disobey my orders?!?"

"I guess I forgot! we all forget sometimes DAD!" She yelped, feeling so hurt inside. "Well, you dont come from a forgetfull family, you come from "Mario" Family, and You are smarter than this!"

"Ohe Yea? WELL I HATE THE "MARIO" FAMILY! I HATE IT, HATE THE NAME, AND HATE YOU!" She shouted, heart pounding, face red. Surprisingly, Mario's face became less tense, as he plopped back down on the couch. Kora realized how she hurt her father...

"Dad... Dad I- I didnt mea-"

"Go...." He mummbled, head slummped down.

"Dad I-"

"GO AWAY! I DONT NEED YOU HERE!" He shouted. It was like he shot her in the heart. She knew he probably felt the same way, but it came out so fast, and with so much power. She ran up to her room, and was to shocked, and to upset to was one of those painful moments when you just wanted to let it all out, but couldnt. Your body, or your instinct wouldnt allow you to.

Looking back at her Computer, she saw she had 10 new IM's.

They all where the same.

_MysticBeing~Well?_

She wrote back,

_KoKoKora~ Back.... CaraMae? Your Treat? Shure. I'd Love to._

Jounior crossed this off his list, and tucked it into his pocket. He had made a list, and he only had one more step left. He would complete it on his date tonight.

Smiling softly to himself, he thought of the look on her face, when he said, "Come Home with me."

BING!

_KoKoKora~ Im leaving... dont be too late... Okay?_

_MysticBeing~ On my way too._

_"Kora Mario seems to be Offline"_

Logging off, Jounior grabbed his jacket, and rushed out the door. He had been prepared. At least four hours...

Slipping out the window, Kora kept her grip on the side, whitch came off in hinges *Like normal houses, only longer*

Landing on the ground, She looked into the window, and saw her father awake in the livingroom, laying with the Tv off. His eyes where red, and he just layed back, and looked at the ceiling. She still felt bad, but Kora knew, this might be her only chance to get out for three weeks.

Standing outside the small resteraunt, Jounior grabbed the list in his pocket, and was trying to go over it again. He quickly put it away, when she came up to him.

"Hi.." She said, hugging her self being cold. "Lets go inside, Its warmer in there."

Sitting in The seats, they ordered their food, and ate quietly. It was quite relaxing, but nerve racking, because nobody spoke about anything. soon they where finnished, and began to just take a little walk.

"Thank You... For everything..."

"No Problem," He laughed, trying to get ready to ask her the question.

Kora began to brust out with laughter, as Jounior had a confused look on his face. "What?" He asked, going crosseyed, noticing a Butterfly on his nose. Blowing air from his mouth, the butterfly flew away, as Jounior really wanted to give her a nasty look, but he thought that would ruin his whole plan, so he simply smiled a bit. Suddenly, a swarm of the butterflies, came after the two, as Kora continued to laugh, while they both ran away from the swarm. Jounior wasnt really amused with this, but the goofy gesture got the better of him, and he began to laugh along with Kora. They both rolled down a hill, still laughing away. reaching the bottom, they both gazed up, as the butterflies flew over them, and into the dark, black sky. The stars where so beautyfull.... glistning in the night... Kora Looked over to Jounior, whom just kept looking up at the stary skies. She scooted up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jounior began to panick. He didn't think of her like this... It was all a setup!

"_Wha- What? This wasn't on my list! I- I need to get her to the castle, Fast or It Wi-" _His thoughts stopped there... Everything just stopped. His Eyes slowly shut, as he felt himself whimper lowly. His Mid was soon full of colors, and Happiness, which was amazing for a Him to experience... He had never been through something as wonderfull as the moment they where enduring.

Kora Kissed Jounior Softly.

She stopped, repositioned herself withought her lips leaving his....and continued. Jounior's arms wrapped around her slender waist, as they both just lay there.... Out of words.... Out of Spirit.... and out of Mind...

What a peacefull moment...

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! LONG CHAPPIE! COME ON, Dont you want to know how everything turns out? Will Mario Find something out? Will Morgan Find out? If she does, what would she do? FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	7. Sadness Leads To Headaches

**Back! Okay... Now! I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! THANKS TO ALL WHO DID! *I thanked two in previous chappies***

**Now, All Questions asked in chapter 6 will be answered! IN**

**"Saddness, Leads to Hedaches."**

Walking up the yard, Kora smiled saftley to herself. She had done it! Snuck out, and No one had a clue ! She was also wrapped in a budle of emotions. Kissing Jounior,

and Her father. Two COMPLETLEY different emotions. Hate, and Love. She still loved her father, but you know how an emotion can take over someone. It was too Much. Looking up too her room window, the lights where still off, which was the way she left them. She ran up to the front door window, and peered in. No sighn of anyone. Kora Jiggled the knob...

'ITS LOCKED!' She said in her head, as she let out a whimper, and began to pace. She then remembered, and snatched the rock by a stool. Aha! The Key! Picking it up, she opened the door slowly, and then acted more relaxed when she realized she was right with the fact nobody was there. Shutting it, Kora still had butterflies in her stomach. Kissing Jounior, and the noise he made when she did it... It made her happy, but not in a controlling way... SOMBODY cared about her, and it wasn't just God. *Dont leave reviews about Not believing in god.... I just used it, Okay?* Tiptoing up the stairs, she almost went on her full feet but she heard somebody. She poked her head in the doorway.

It was her dad. He was laying on her bed, clutching a stuffed teddy bear he had bought her at the fair ten years ago...

"Im So sorry...." He whimpered, sniffiling as he cried a bit. Laying low key, Kora just slummped down and tried to think of what might have caused him to do this...

Her eyes grew wider... 'He said he didnt need me here... Oh! He probably thought I left for good!' She had small slivers of tears, welling up in her eyes. He still cried, and talked... "First your Mother... Now this.... You... you both where SO important to me.... I guess I just abused the privlage..."

Not wanting to disrupt him, Kora silently went down the stairs, and layed on the couch, crying aswhell.

_**Korrraaa....**_

_**Koooooorrrrraaaaa.....**_

_**Kora's blured eyes came into focus. She saw two women.... One with Short Brown Hair, and another with Long shinny blonde. Standing up, Kora looked down on herself, and noticed she was quite short... She was in a small, little dress, with a pink ribbon waistband.**_

_**"Come here! Come to auntie Daisy!" Smiling a bit, Kora felt herself charge to the Burnette woman, in an orange gown. Scooping her up, Kora giggled. She looked to the blonde woman, smiling , sipping tea. "I think I should take her... Its almost nappytime." The girl said, setting down her frigile china, and grabbing Kora from Daisy. "Fine... Leave it to mommy to ruin the fun!" Daisy retored, smiling at Kora when she was reallly talking to The other woman. "She's only three... You can call me by my name, Peach..."**_

_**Kora's Eyes widend.**_

_**Peach!?! As in... PRINCESS Peach!?!?!?! **_

Eyes snapping open, she was awake... Covered in sweat, she whiped her hand accross her forehead. It was Disgusting... She rushed to the bathroom, and washed her face. She didnt have school today, because of break, and decided to take it later. running back into the livingroom, Kora was startled to hear the door, as it was being opened. It was Pauline. She was walking in backwards, with a paperbag.

"Hellooooo!" She sang.

"Knock Much?" Kora asked sarcaticly, placing a hand on her hip.

Turining around, Paulines expressions changed from happy, to bored. "Oh, Look whos back?"

Pauline Grabbed a wine bottle she had in one of the bags, and set it on the counter. "What? I only left an hour! Besides, this dosent include you!"

Getting out a tape depenser from her bag and setting on the counter, Pauline Rose her hand in front of Kora's face.

"Does Now! He, Proposed last night, while you where on your.... free run."

Kora was angry now. Thats all there was too it... Pure anger. Remembering last night, Kora was about to run upstairs, when Paulie quickly took the tape, wrapped Kora in it, and took a piece and placed it over her mouth. Mummbling loudly, Pauline opened the closet door. "Man, SHUT UP!"

Pushing her in the room, Kora landed on a bunch of tapes. Pauline locked the door, as she cooed Marios name. Kora wasnt letting her get passed this one...

Closing her eyes she thought. "I'll just slam myself agnst *On Pupose spelling error* the door!" Trying to do so, Kora sat up, feeling sharp, harsh Paing on her back from where she landed. The tape had gotten caught on one of the clothes hangers. 'RRRRRRGGGGG!' She moaned, trying to break free. The she decided to go with it, and have the coathanger cut her free! Yes! Pauline was about to be butsed. Kora found it hard to have it cut the strong, CONSTRUCTION tape, but she didnt give up. She felt her face become even more sweaty than it was before. There where few moments when Kora felt as if the needles where digging into her skin, bad enough to leave marks. 'Ha, Evedence!' Kora laughed a tad to heself, when she realized that happines wasnt her true emotion now, she stopped, and continued trying to break free.

"KORA?!?" Mario shouted, coming down the stairs, to see Pauline, with a bottle of wine. "Dont worry, Kora's not here... Last thing we want is you more angry." Pauline said, seducively.

"Oh.. I could have sworn I heard her... I miss her so much.." Mario said, cringing up a bit at the end. Kora, still attached to the coathanger , Heard what he said, and was detirmined to get out now. "Oh, but... why? All you need is me. Besides.... Peach left you because you didn't care about Kora."

Mario looked up. "You have NO right to bring that up right now... Besides, I Have her here now... Well... not now..."

Koras eves Grew wider, and just like that, she put alll her weight on the hanger and the tape, as it ripped, all the way down. She had tears in her eyes, as the sudden sting in her back made her cringe, and whimper. Wriggleing out of tape coccun, Kora wripped the tape off of her mouth, and began to scream as loud as she could, and Kicked the door as hard as she could.

"What the?" Pauline asked sarcastily, as she unlocked the door, and bloody Kora, rolled out.

"KORA!" Mario yelped, rushing twards the girl. Pauline bit her lower lip. "How ever did you get locked in the closet?"

"Oh, Nows not the time to be DUMB Pauline!" Kora shouted, sitting up from where she fell. "Whats the meaning of this, Pauline?" Mario questioned, helping Kora up. "I havent a clue what's going on."

"Hey, Whats u-" Luigi said, stopping as he saw what was going on. "I think I'll just wait outside.. Heh." He said again, closing the door. "Really, Why would I do this to you?" Pauline continued, setting a hand on her hip. Kora stood up to her level.

"Because your a fithy Gold-Digging whore..."

Both their mouths dropped, but more Paulines. "Your just going to let this BRAT Say that to me?!" Pauline blurted, as mario stood up with a smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes I am. And Frankly, I have noticed my money missing.... Care to elaborate?"

She stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Get out..." Mario said, not letting her finnish.

"But... MariKin-"

"Now..."

"FINE!" She shouted, talking off the ring and slamming it to the floor. "Goodbye!"


	8. Some Dream

**Goodness! Ive been gone a bit longer than usual! Well, for you who actually READ, here mite be some motivation to review! **

**Sit down, because I dont wanna' knock you off your feet...**

**I'll put you IN my story!**

**Yes, This wasnt a typo! I will put you into my story! This also isnt just to get reviews. if you want to e-mail me, im at**

**Okay? Or you can PM me. Just get a hold of me some way, witht this info.**

**1. Whats your name? (For the story?)**

**2. Do you want credit for your character? /Yourself/ (Disclaimer?)**

**3. What gender?**

**4. How old?**

**5. What do you want to be? *In a place where I could add you in* -EX. Kora's new friend- or WHATEVER YOU LIKE! :D**

**Then, six is optional.**

**6. tell me about what you want, or dontt want to happen to you in the story. I'm all ears! :D**

**After youre done reading, hurry and contact me by E-mail, review, or PM. I dont have alot of openings, so dont hold it off! :-)**

**Well, that was long... here's the new chapter! **

_Jounior was in darkness..._

_He couldnt see a thing, let alone himself. "Hello?" He asked, in a most certain deep tone, sencing a crackling pitch._

_No awnser..._

_"Really! Hello? Anyone?" He shouted, getting frusturated._

_Suddenly, a bright light turned on in the distance. There she was..._

_Kora Mario..._

_The smile on his face grew, maybe eight times the size it was when he got happy. This was a different feeling... Of, Excitement, and addrenalin. Mixed together, in some crazy, amazing way, that just made him want to yell._

_She was wearing a white sundress, which complemented her hourglass-like figure. Kora's smile grew wide, as she began to run forward. Jounior, addrenalin pumpping through every eccence of his body charged forward too. He began to run on all fours, picking up dirt with his claws. she had a smile all of her own on her face, as he pounced on her, pushing her into a wall._

_Kissing eachother pasionatly, Jouniors excitment began to even out..._

_It was if he was transfering his emotions to her. _

_But Jounior choked, as air from her was forced down his throat. Sperating quickly, He coughed hard, as Kora finnished the scream she had just had. _

_"Whats the matter?!" He yelped, chest pounding, heart racing from the previous experience._

_No answer, just another ear pearcing scream. Jounior was worried.. _

_At this time, She was wriggling, and squirming around uncontrolably, against the wall. He put his claws on her arms as she screamed again._

_His eyes where focused on her as he yelled to her face, "Whats Wrong!?!"_

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she fell to the floor. Jouniors eyes widened, as he looked at the blood stains on her back. He darted down to her level, and picked her cold body up, and held her against his chest. "SHOW YOURSELF!!" He blurted, full of anger and sadness. A tear escapped his eye, while steam burst out his snout. "SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE!!!"_

_A large figure with glowing red eyes appeared. It chuckled as Jouniors eyed Pinpointed the figures Red eyes. "LORD SO HELP M-"_

_"You Might want to consider what your thinking of...." It spoke, cutting Him off._

_"Why should I!?! Do you know what you've done!?!" Jounior Blurted, trying to control his anger as he realized the grip he was holding on Kora. Fore if she did wake up, she wouldnt be in more pain than she was in._

_"Yes... I took mine into consideration..." The figure retorted, followed by a huff._

_"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Jounior shouted, more tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Exactly..." It said again, coming from the dark, revealing whom he really was._

_Jouniors look of hate went to shock. _

_"D-Dad?!"_

His Eyes snapped open with a loud gasp. Catching his breath, he looked to his right to see his alarm clock to 12:43. Sweat covered his face, and made his hair seem like he just took a shower. Snarling from disgust he hopped out of his bed, and went to the restroom. Whiping his hand accross his face, he notices a red streak.

It was blood...

Ignoreing this, Jounior took a shower, and calmed himself. He still felt some bit of hatred.... but twards who??? He couldnt remember.

**Whoo-hoo! What a cool chappie! LOL REMEMBER! YOU COULD BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Btw, if this helps, the next chapter is mainly at school! :-) **


	9. New Friends

**Whoa! What a Long time! It's been almost since December! Wow, I really neglected FF.N! I guess PS3 Took control of my world. Well, First some announcements!**

**2 PEOPLE HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE PART IN THIS!**

**GlitterBunny = Ronnie Amsly (Sorry, If you dislike the last names!!! Message me and I may be able to change them! I just need last names for my story!)**

**NaiomiDarkness = Alexandera (Alex) ****Mae. (Again, Sorry!)**

**So, You know what To do! Enjoy! (This Chapter is longer! Sorry for some, inconvenience!)**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_School…. Back to some stupid Middle school Drama, nobody really liked… Well, except for Morgan…. Freakin' MoMoMorgan… What a wreck! Ever since she poisoned me, Jounior has ignored her, and so has everyone else… My father and I have made amends, even though I am ever so uncertain Im officially ungrounded yet… He defiantly has a way with things…_

_So, Jounior… I wonder if he thinks of me almost as much as I do of him… I know, I felt somewhat foolish to be in… dare I say, __**love**__ with a Koopa, but… He seemed so honest. And Hey, who dosen't Like a bad boy? Well, actually, I know about five people, but They arnt important…_

_**Peace Out!**_

_** ~Kora~**_

I set down My pen, and Looked up from my seat. Nobody was at the board yet, so I hadn't really cared If I got in trouble for so-called "Not Paying attention" Because only goodness knows what others where doing. Looking to My right, I noticed An empty seat. It belonged to Jounior, and why he wasn't here, I wasn't aware… He hadn't IM'ed me anything in the past three days. Some say Un- Boyfriend like, but hey… I like to give guys some space. Beyond His seat, I noticed a girl…. I hadn't actually seen her. Well, I have, But we never really even barley faced eachother. She always hung out with 2 others, who I never really liked… The two where 2 boys, who I used to see running around backs of buildings, and somewhat, but lately, they've Laid low. Or at least, that's what I thought. It was hard to understand anything, and everything in this crazy mixed up world.

"Class…" Mr. Ware commented as he stood up. "A new student is here…" He said like any other teacher would. I continued Staring at the Journal in my hands, as I set it down. "Her name is Alexande-"

"Just Alex…" She corrected, Making freeze in his tracks. He sighed, and simply agreed. "Now, We are going to be doing group projects, and I would like to assign groups, so it will be easier for me to pick which one I will put her in."

All The boys looked at eachother. It was quite obvious, she was somewhat of a "Boy Magnet". Well, at least in This school. She was quite pretty, with her Hair that went down her back only about halfway, below the shoulders. Her shirt wasn't much, but It was simple. Her jeans looked more formal than Normal jeans would. I don't quite know how to describe it. Her eyes where a pretty Grey Blue. I always liked that. Not specificly about her, but just in general. Ive always wanted to be friends with someone with eyes as pretty as hers. I know its weird sounding, but its True!

I noticed her Crack her bubble gum to the roof of her mouth, while created groups. "Ronnie, and Kora… How about-" He paused as he looked to Alex, who simply looked at Mr. Ware, Cracked her gum and looked back down. "Alex Joins you two?" I looked over for Ronnie, to see how she took the situation. (She knew her name… She was the same girl Described as the one who hung out with the 2 boys).

I felt myself stutter, as I spoke, "Yeah, Sure…" I looked to my right again, past Jouniors empty seat, to Ronnie, who looked back to me, and then at Alex., and simply Nodded. "The Its settled. You will group, and start the worksheet. Find me for further instructions."

I saw Alex lean forward in kind of an annoyed tone, and walked over to My desk. I looked to Ronnie, who was slowly moving from her seat to mine. I let out a Moan… I knew this wasn't the best of all my times, but I would have had to make it work.

"So, I think We should be introduced," Alex said to Ronnie, then to me. "My Name Is Alex.. You guys are?" She finished, sitting down in a chair by me. Ronnie Stuttered, as she looked to me, and then to Alex. "R-Ronnie…" She managed to squeak out. " Kora… Nice to meet You…" I said, with somewhat of a giggle at the end.

She laughed, and said in a sweet tone, "Awh, Your so Polite!" I Smiled with a "Thank you". I wasn't going to tell her about what I thought of her eyes, because that sounds weird to just say, "Your eyes are SO pretty!"

Ronnie Looked at me with a smile, as she got out her pencil. Her hair today was in a ponytail, and she had on plain Jeans, and A hoodie. Basically my wardrobe too.

"So, What goes on here?" Alex asked me, and Ronnie, who I think was focusing on her worksheet. "Well, Nothing much. Be careful. If you get to close to the wrong person, you can get dramatized…" I said. Ronnie looked up at Alex, as she sort of looked in between us both. "Yeah, Esspecially Morgan Woods… She's so stuck up…" She said. I couldn't stop myself from the tingling sensation which was known as laughter spill from my lips. "Morgan…" I laughed, totally sounding like I was trying to be against whatever she was saying. "Who's Morgan?" Alex laughed along, as she asked. "The one with the Purple shirt, and The shoes that look like flipflops, but aren't." Ronnie chuckled. I almost died. It was hilarious what she had thought of her. "Where have you been all my life?" I laughed, getting laughter from Ronnie, and Alexandera. It was a bunch of stupidest.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Kora, I just wanted to let you know, Your Boyfriends in my group. And Whatever your telling, this Alice, chick about me isn't true… Because Kora, you're a looser. You always will be. No chance will you change. You'll always be a piece of trash." Morgan spoke.

I turned around, and looked at her with such a deadly gaze, If she where to look at me long enough, she might have turned to stone. I felt rage bubbling inside of me. "No, Im Not!" I shouted back, as I stood up to be her Height.

"Yes, You always where, and always will be! Why do you think Your mother left you!"

She shot back.

My face felt Numb. What had she just said to me? My Mother!? She has NO right to bring her into this… This was going on too long… "Listen, Barbie, The name is Alex, and I know you don't have any right to talk to her that way." Alex shouted from behind. I heard a chair squeal from where Ronnie was sitting. "Yeah!" I heard her shout. The tears that pour from my face suddenly stopped. "Yeah, Whatever you _**lamos**_. Leave her to fight her own Battles! Besides, she is a horrible person. Why are you even standing up for her in the first place?" Morgan snapped back, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because… Were Her new Best Friends…" Ronnie said, withought worry in her voice, as she took my hand. Alex Did the same. "Yeah. If you want to hurt her, you have to go through us."

Morgan's face couldn't have gotten any sourer. It was like Pure Joy to see her in so much pain. So, It made me a bad person. I hadent really cared at the time. It never really mattered to me.

"Yes! My Two best friends. They've got My back. No matter what happens." I said, looking to Alexandera and Ronnie, who's smiles where bigger than ever. I knew then we where friends. I felt good, watching Morgan walk away from us as if we had just made her loose a war she started. It felt ever so sweet… And It wasn't even second Period Yet…


	10. Confusion and Heartbreak

_**Back! Hehe! Well, Don't want to waste too much Time. Lots of info in this chapter. JTLYK! Lmao, so Here it is…**_

"_**Confusion, and Heartbreak."**_

_**(Kora's P.O.V) – Her journal.**_

I hadn't noticed anything unusual lately, even though it was only fifth Period. Except for the new fact I have Two new best friends, Its mainly the same. Oh, and That piece of trash Morgan? She's Out of my head forever…. Well, Starting now. Hehe, Yeah… Well, anyway, I haven't really had much going on. (As I stated before) Its been nothing interesting. Its funny, its only been three periods… So, I Bid you a sweet…. Goodbye? Okay, Sure. That works. Ronnie's Trying to get my attention, so I'm going to end this Journal Entry. Ha-ha.

~ Kora.

"Look! Junior's back!" Ronnie stated, almost shouting the fact my boyfriend was at school. "That's your boyfriend?" Alex asked, with a nasty look on her face. Kora sure was dumbfounded.

"Yea… What's wrong with him?" She asked, with about the same amount of disgust Alex did. "He's a _Koopa!_" She said, with extreme caution on the "K" word. Of course, she had to say it like that. "Look, I know its Weird, Bu"-

"Weird? Kora, Look. He's the enemy of This kingdom!" Alex shot back at her.

(_**Kora's P.O.V. Sorry, Its really hard not to. Lmao)**_

I looked down to a set of lockers at what she said. I couldn't believe she was so against this… Only if she would listen.

"Alex…" I spoke, trying to calm her down.

"No! Kora, That_ creature_ and his father have been causing trouble for as long as I remember! He's just A miniature version of his awful Dad! His Father Hid him from the rest of his brothers and Sisters when they where young, because his name was Junior, and Bowser thought all of the other Koopalings would become envious of him! He ruined the Princesses Vacation one year, just so he could capture her, and claim her to be his mother, because his mother Died, and his Ignorant father never told his son the truth! Il était un trou du cul ignorants pour tous, y compris son royaume!" She ended.

I hadn't Known Much French, but I knew that much. I was upset with this. I thought friends where supposed to be with each other, through thick and thin! Not Bail when Thick gets Thicker! Or… Possibly thin gets thinner, Hm? But besides that, She should have cared about How I felt!

"Alex! I think I might Love Him!" I shot back. Her face was already bubbling, I could most certainly tell. I honestly really just wanted to drop the subject, but I knew I'd get hurt.

Ronnie piped in, and grabbed Alex by the shoulders, as she breathed heavily. "Breathe…" She spoke.

I really didn't like where this was going.

"Kora, What Alex says is true… The boy has his own army… We just don't want you getting hurt…" She said. I felt so hurt already, but I didn't dare to tell them. But I had too. "Then why are you making it such a big deal?"

Alex about Jumped from Ronnie, as she turned to me, and Began Shouting.

"Kora! Listen Up! Ive avait par ici avec vous et votre attitude! Si vous continuez à parler de retour, je vais vous montrer ce que je veux dire! Je ne veux pas perdre un ami!"

Alex grabbed her hair, and almost yanked it out of her head. I didn't think walking down the hall was the best place to have this conversation…. Not at all.

"I'm sorry! But Junior is My decision… Not yours." At this, I even saw Ronnie's face come to a crumple. "And to think I was you friend…" She choked (Alex)… "Its only been 3 Periods!" I shouted back… I knew I wasn't purposely trying to, but It came out. And my mouth just wouldn't shut. Maybe that was a bad thing. Correction, It was… Promptly, The two walked away in a huff…. I wasn't going to run after them, especially since It wasn't something they had started. I had.

Maybe I should have listened to them, and they probably heard enough from me…. I was about to run after them, but then I thought. No…. Not now… I walked off with a slump… Today wasn't going so good after all…

"So, as you can see, Subtracting 7m from 6m creates a what? Kora?" I looked up, having the answer on the tip of my tongue. As soon as the word trickled from my mouth, I saw Him. Junior, whom was sitting next to me. That wasn't his seat. I looked back to the teacher with a stutter. "Negative?" He put on a smile and turned back to the board and wrote more and talked more.

Junior had a total look of insecurity in his eyes. From what I saw, while he somewhat messed with his fingers.

Soon, the bell was rung, but I still had to find out what was bugging Junior.

_**Jouniors Pov**_

I don't think I've been quite alright since last night… When I woke up, my dad almost had my head. I hadn't been late to school or anything, because we didn't have any, but still… He almost murdered me on the spot.

"Junior!" I heard her voice call. And as soon as I did, my heart felt like It rose, as if lifted by a sea of happiness. No, I haven't yet felt like this, except for when I kissed her. Oh, Kora was sure something… Wait, I can't think like this! I'm only using her!

"What's Wrong?" She asked, as I turned to face her in the hall. She put her arm on my shoulder, which made those butterflies I my stomach grow. I just wanted to punch my stomach, and tell it to put a cork it, but it wasn't going to do any good around Kora.

" Just been rough Lately." I choked. Her eyes loosed there tension, and she held my hands, and Looked into my eyes. I felt quite sick. I had to do something. _No, I was using her_! I don't care. _Yes you do…_ My mind went on about this for a few minutes or two. "Hold on…" I said, picking the checklist out of my pocket, crumpling it up, and Throwing it away.

"What was that?" She laughed. I didn't have the slightest look of worry on my face. "Nothing."

I felt our hands separate, as a sweep of cold air rushed down my spine. When my eyes opened, Kora was already unfolding the paper, And Reading it. He face went from a bubbly smile, to a look of confusion. A look of, "I can't believe this" Nope, It wasn't A look… She'd actually said It.

_**Koras POV**_

"Tu menti Scumbag di un Koopa, suonato, e io non lo sanno!" I shouted, Not even Knowing what I was saying fully. It was Italian for something or other, "I got Played By you, you liar, and I didn't even Know" I knew he wasn't great in the language, so It worked for me in case I messed up. I saw his face. Blank. "Do you have any words?" I shouted to him, making his face crumple. "I…I love you, Kora."

I love you? Had he really said It? I love you? I wasn't going to fall for it. "Liar…" I scowled. I felt tears welling. "Liar? Kora, why would I lie to you about something like that?"

"You lied about everything else!" I said, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I knew he saw it, because as soon as I felt it, he cringed, and wanted to hold out his shaking hands. Never would he touch me ever again. Never…

I bolted out of the last period hallway, and dashed all the way home. Today, I guess I experienced Karma.

(No Pov.)

Kora bolted through the house doors to see Her father, Mario, Reading the paper, as he usually didn't let him stop her, even when He heard her cry. Which of course, after her, he bolted like a torpedo to her room, and comforted her.

"Kora, Honey… What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to Kora, whom laid on her stomach on her bed, face in a pillow.

"Nothing. I just hope This day doesn't get any worse… I couldn't…." She choked, as she almost stopped crying, to hear the sound of the door bell.

They Both went down the stairs, as The door flung open, and in flew, You guessed it. Pauline. With ought Warning, She came in, Laughing like a songbird as she wrapped her arms around Mario's Neck.

" What are you doing!" He asked in shock. Pauline, didn't take this at all offensive, as she looked up to the ceiling in a giddy way, back at him and shouted, "I'm Pregnant!"

God just made my day a tad more worse….

_**Okay! How was It? Review! Thankies! :-) Please review my story thank you I appreciate, it.**_


End file.
